Maybe Another Time (Magari Un'Altra Volta)
by ElenaDobrevSomerhalder
Summary: 3x14, What if? Cosa sarebbe successo se al posto di Damon fosse stata Rebekah a fermare Kol quando ha attaccato Matt dopo il ballo? Eccovelo raccontato da Rebekah. One Shot interamente Mabekah!


_What if? Su Matt e Rebekah (Mabekah) che riguarda la 3x14, quando Kol attacca Matt. L'ho scritta qualche giorno dopo aver visto la puntata, ma mi sentivo una pazza a shippare Matt e Rebekah, così non l'ho pubblicata. Ma siccome mi piacciono sempre di più, eccola qua! _

POV REBEKAH

La festa era finita e mi aggiravo per l'immensa villa alla ricerca di Matt. Avevo guardato in tutto il piano terra, e stavo salendo le scale per controllare anche al piano superiore. Volevo rivederlo prima che tornasse a casa. Anche se era un semplice umano come tanti, mi aveva colpito. La sua gentilezza, la sua galanteria, la sua dolcezza, ma soprattutto i suoi occhi color cielo mi avevano incantata. Mi sentivo ridicola: una vampira originaria cotta per un umano, che sciocca! Ma non potevo farci niente, quella sera mi aveva fatta ricredere nei suoi confronti e mi aveva emozionata con piccoli semplici gesti, era innegabile. Un sorriso affiorò sul mio viso ripensando al ballo e alla passeggiata fuori, ma un urlo di dolore mi fece tornare alla realtà: era Matt.

Corsi a velocità vampiresca verso dove avevo percepito il suono, e vidi Kol e Matt, nella balconata, uno di fronte all'altro, mentre mio fratello stava letteralmente sbriciolando la mano di Matt. Mi fiondai su mio fratello e stringendogli il collo lo sbattei contro il muro.

«Cosa diavolo ti salta in mente?! Ti avevo detto di lasciarlo stare!» gli urlai furiosa.

«Stavo solo facendo il mio dovere.» mi rispose strafottente.

«Sei solo uno stronzo! Va' via!» ringhiai mentre lo lanciavo qualche metro più in là, poi mi avvicinai cautamente a Matt.

«Scusa per mio fratello, è un idiota. Fa vedere.» gli sussurrai mortificata prendendogli la mano.

Sussultò appena gliela toccai e fece una smorfia di dolore.  
«Credo sia rotta. Farò meglio ad andare in ospedale.» mi disse dolorante.

«No, non è necessario. Lascia che ti aiuti io, è il minimo che fossa fare per farmi perdonare.» gli dissi mordendomi poi il polso.

«Oh, no no, lascia perdere.» mi disse lui disgustato arretrando.

Il mio viso lasciò trapelare il dispiacere e il senso di rifiuto che la sua reazione mi provocò.

Un mostro.

Era così che mi vedeva ovviamente.

Gli voltai le spalle e leccai le gocce di sangue che erano fuoriuscite dalla ferita già guarita.

«Cerca Caroline, sicuramente ti potrà accompagnare all'ospedale.» gli dissi rimanendo di spalle, con un pizzico di rabbia e gelosia verso la sua ex.

Lo sentii avanzare verso di me, e quando fu alle mie spalle mi disse teneramente, ma senza riuscire a trattenere il dolore: «Ci sei già tu qui. Perché non guidi la mia macchina e mi accompagni? Sarebbe un ottimo modo per farti perdonare.».

Mi voltai verso di lui, ritrovandomelo a pochi centimetri dal viso.

«Perché io posso offrirti di meglio di una fastidiosa fasciatura da tenere per settimane. Chiudi gli occhi e non te ne accorgerai nemmeno. Quando li riaprirai la tua mano sarà come prima.» gli dissi guardandolo negli occhi cercando di essere il più convincente possibile.

Sembrò pensarci su, mentre guardava un po' me e un po' nel vuoto.

«Per favore, lascia che ti aiuti nel modo migliore che posso.» gli dissi, cercando finalmente di convincerlo. Ero io che dovevo rimediare al danno di mio fratello. Ero io che avevo partorito quella stupida idea.

«Non qui.» mi disse soltanto, prendendomi con la mano sana e portandomi verso l'interno della villa. Lì si fermò e mi fece capire di portarlo in un luogo appartato. Lo guidai per i corridoi, fino ad arrivare davanti ad una porta. La aprii, lo feci entrare e la richiusi a chiave dietro di me.

Lui si guardava attorno, osservando il letto a baldacchino color panna, con lussuose lenzuola rosate in seta pregiata, e i mobili coordinati, mentre io mi avvicinai all'antica scrivania e presi il tagliacarte che tenevo in uno dei piccoli cassetti posti sotto il piano di lavoro.

«Immagino sia camera tua.» mi disse con un sorriso.

«Facile dirlo sapendo che ho 4 fratelli.» gli risposi accennando una risata, poi lo guardai negli occhi.

«Sei pronto?» gli sussurrai avvicinando il tagliacarte al polso.

Lui prese la mia mano e la spostò avvicinandola al mio collo, sfiorandolo con il tagliacarte.

«Preferirei così, se è possibile.» mi sussurrò, guardandomi negli occhi in attesa di una risposta.

Annuii soltanto, e subito dopo lui chiuse gli occhi.

«Pronto.» annunciò, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, e io passai la lama del tagliacarte sul mio collo.

Gli misi le mani intorno alla nuca e lo avvicinai delicatamente alla ferita. Lui mi sfiorò il collo provocandomi un brivido, poi strinse le labbra intorno alla ferita e iniziò a ingoiare il liquido rosso, mentre il suo profumo mi inondava.

Si staccò da me, con le labbra cosparse del mio sangue, e si guardò incredulo la mano mentre riusciva a muovere tutte le dita.

Posai le mani sulle sue guance, e mi avvicinai pian piano alle sue labbra. Lui non oppose resistenza, per cui dischiusi le mie labbra sulle sue, e lui ricambiò. Mi cinse i fianchi e io mi avvicinai volentieri a lui, quando le nostre lingue s'incontrarono. Le mie mani si insinuarono tra i suoi morbidi capelli dorati mentre le sue esploravano la mia schiena, provocandomi piccoli brividi dovunque si posassero. Il mio cuore saltellava gioioso dentro il mio petto, come poche volte durante la mia esistenza. I nostri respiri divennero corti e affannati, mentre i nostri corpi erano oramai intrecciati. Mi concentrai sul suo battito, velocissimo e intenso, e mi sorpresi di non sentire il desiderio di morderlo per cibarmene.

Il mio unico desiderio era piuttosto essere sua, sentirmi un'unica cosa con lui.

Sentivo che aveva bisogno di riprendere fiato, infatti non resistette ancora molto prima di staccarsi da me. Ci guardammo intensamente, fronte contro fronte, e lui mi carezzò teneramente il viso.

«Direi che ti sei fatta perdonare nel migliore dei modi.» mi sussurrò affettuosamente.

Strofinai il naso contro il suo, desiderosa di baciarlo ancora. "Mi farei perdonare in eterno se tu lo volessi, mio fragile dolce Matt."

«Mi spiace, ma ora sarà meglio che vada. Grazie, bellissima.» mi sussurrò dolcemente abbracciandomi velocemente, facendo scorrere una mano sui miei capelli.

«Resta qui stanotte.» lo implorai.

Lui sorrise, abbassando lo sguardo imbarazzato.

«Magari un'altra volta...» mi sussurrò con un sorriso pieno di speranza.

Annuii e lo baciai un'ultima volta, prima di vederlo andarsene senza sapere con certezza se in futuro avremmo condiviso altri momenti come quello.

«Buonanotte, Matt.» gli sussurrai dolcemente guardandolo negli occhi.

«Buonanotte, Becky.» mi rispose teneramente carezzandomi i capelli, e se ne andò, lanciandomi una languida occhiata prima di richiudere la porta.


End file.
